Love Potion
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Loki needs a favor from Doctor Doom, and because of that she finds out that he's been harboring some strong desires for her...just not the type she thinks. Written by Harlot Oharah for me!     Rating: R    Warnings: Dub-con Spanking. Rough sex.     A/N: I


Loki needs a favor from Doctor Doom, and because of that she finds out that he's been harboring some strong desires for her...just not the type she thinks. Written for **spankingfemme**.

Rating: R

Warnings: Dub-con Spanking. Rough sex.

A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry it took so long to write this! I can't even REMEMBER how long ago that meme was! =( 

King Balder was far too pure for Loki's subtle teasing to attract his notice. A smooth creamy thigh sliding against his own wool covered knee under the table only caused him to move his leg away, and the touch of fingers against his hand was met with a friendly pat on the back. He always had been and always would be the innocent knight that made such tricks as this near impossible; the brother that could not be broken so easily by mind games. His heart was already tamed and his soul did not long for rebellion like so many, and so to work against that was a struggle, one that Loki couldn't seem to manage.

Having this new body had allowed Loki to do things that he had once seen as impossible; to infiltrate in a way that his weak male form had never allowed. He was beginning to learn in these long nights that the power of a woman had no match, and he would have firmly believed that they were insurmountable if it were not for Balder's lack of interest. She swirled her hair around long fingers, sucked on the tips of her long lacquered nails and fluttered thick eyelashes when the man passed, all to no avail. So, finally, in a fit of desperation she slid down to sit beside the Viking on the window seat that looked out over Asgard one evening. "Do you know a thing about love, Balder?" She inquired, her voice soft and sensual.

Nodding with a soft sadness that showed his attempts to ignore his past failed luck in romance, Balder replied. "Perhaps, Loki. What is it that you wish to know?" This had seemed like the most perfect time to strike that the snake could have ever been offered, and so the full ruby red lips whispered a reply into the ear of the man sitting beside her. "Balder, I think that I am in love." The new-goddess had whispered, letting her fingers caress the god's smooth hand. He had turned to face her with a glittering smile that made her chest flutter despite herself; he was without a doubt handsome. Still, she had the same intentions for Balder as always and no more; seduce him and destroy him. Otherwise, the man was of no use to her.

"Who has earned that feeling from you, Loki?" Balder asked, and Loki smiled. The meekness behind her gaze was a lie, but still she whispered the words softly, fluttering her eyelashes flirtingly. "Why, my lord…it is you." She insisted with all the gentleness she was capable of. That was the moment that should have found the man at her feet swearing his undying loyalty to her, and she had half expected literally that, yet instead his smile faded. "Loki…that could never happen." Balder said softly, trying his best to let her down in as nice a manner as possible. "We would never be able to live with each other as lovers. I'm sorry, but I don't understand what would cause you to think this possible."

With not another word, the goddess stood up and hurried down the halls, feigning unbareable shame and embarrassment at the rejection when what she felt was rage. Even in Sif's body this had been a failure, and she had not managed to see the King become her pawn; instead he would treat her with even more distance than before. She had soothed him, promised him that he was a fine King in his time of doubt, and let herself seem to be one of his dearest friends. Now, now, she had ruined even that and she could not have that.

Yet before she had seated herself in her chambers, there was an idea that was born from this displeasure. There was still a chance for this to be rectified, and with a smirk, Loki realized that there was still a way around this mistake. All that she needed was a trip away from Asgard for a short time, and then the King would be obeying her every demand.

When Loki had first arrived at Doom's chamber, he had been taken aback by how beautifully he had taken control of Sif's form and how graceful that figure was while under the Trickster's control. A powerfully feminine aura surrounded Loki as she sauntered past the dictator, and Victor Von Doom soon found himself mentally referring to Loki as the woman he now found her to be. Her smile told him that she knew what was happening in his mind when she saw his eyes widen in shock behind his mask. But all she said was "I have a favor I need to ask from you."

A favor wasn't something that Doom gave away without a reason, and his words reminded her of that as she strolled past him. He didn't trust her enough to simply turn his back on her and he turned with her, his eyes following her every movement. "Do explain, Loki, why it is that you think I would have any reason to waste my time on you? You're a liar and a thief, and you have no shame in your pathetic misdeeds." He growled, having gained control of the shock that had so very briefly controlled his composure. Loki's full skirt blew wildly in the hard wind of the storm coming through the window, letting the black silk slide up her pale skin before she smoothed it down with long fingers.

"I'm hurt." She bemoaned, fluttering full thick black eyelashes and then looking away with a pout on her shiny red lips. Victor huffed in dismissal; he had never let Loki's wounded feelings encourage him previously and he doubted that they would in the future. He prided himself on his determination, and a few whines from an evil little god had no chance of changing this. "I was just hoping that a great sorcerer like you might be able to perfect a little…love potion." She whispered, slipping her hair behind her back and looking out at the village below them. The Romani moved away, throwing his cape over his shoulder and looking into the darkness of his personal chamber.

"Doom does not dabble in 'romance', I am a necromancer, not a carnival witch." He snapped, and there were the long fingers now against his shoulders. He had not even heard her move closer to him, but now that she was there he could feel the heat radiating off of her form. "But does Doom dabble in politics? Love can be such a powerful motivator, after all." And Loki's breasts were pressing against his back then. Victor felt a flash of annoyance that she was insisting so heavily that he be a part of the take-over of the Nose kingdom; but Loki had always been like this. She had always too forceful about her desires and always so demanding of the powers to help entrap Thor, or to mettle in some god's affairs.

Without turning around, Doom spoke slowly "You can't think that use of my magic would go without a price, Loki. What can you offer me?" The Goddess responded by letting her thin arms wrap around the man's waist tightly, pulling them together so that her hips pressed against him from behind. "You can do whatever you want with me, and I can promise you impunity within Asgard." She replied huskily, and behind the mask Doom smiled. He would have what he wanted, and he would truly enjoy it. He could forgive himself this act of homosexuality tonight, because as male as the soul was, this body was nothing but woman.

As he nodded his head, he could feel Loki's joy in her 'accomplishment' and he could see how her pride had encouraged him to accept this. He wondered if Loki knew how frequently women offered themselves to him, and if the pesky little goddess knew that he could have had almost anyone that he wished for. As it was, it didn't matter tonight, because for now he had her teasing him with the scent of a Valhalla that he would never enter. Slowly and without another word he lifted the slight form in his arms, carrying her from his bedroom and into his washroom.

The room seemed wildly more luxurious than the goddess might have imagined the sorcerer using, and when he placed her beside him to draw the bath she smirked. There was Doom on his knees, pulling off his metal gloves to test the water with the tips of his fingers. Loki slid the dress off of her shoulders, letting it fall in a black pool around her as she waited for the ruler to turn and face her. As he looked upwards, she could see his eyes sparkle behind the mask, worshiping her fine shape with his appreciation.

"Take off your mask and let me see your face." Loki suggested, moving to kneel down beside him and stroke her fingers against his tan hand, marveling at the rich tone of his skin. He was silent for a moment before his hands reached for the faceplate that covered his features from her gaze. As he lifted the metal from his skin, the goddess was rewarded with the reappearance of the handsome face marred so slightly by gashes of fingernails against his face. She smiled and leaned forward, closing her eyes and groaning as he captured her in a deep forceful kiss.

Within a moment he had torn her panties from her and thrown her roughly into the tub; pale alabaster limbs grabbing for leverage against the edge of the porcelain. Somehow in that moment, he had caused her to lose her grace. "How lovely; you match your surroundings." Victor mused and reached for a bath sponge, dipping it into the warm water and then squeezing it to drip slowly down Loki's skin. She slid to sit in a position that best framed her shape, raising her leg for him to wash. The room soon smelled richly of sandalwood as he bathed the woman, and she smirked that this indulgence was so secretly fitting of him.

The room was filling with the heat of their bodies so gently touching and the touch of his hands against her was making Loki squirm when the sponge dipped between her thighs. Victor's lips turned upwards when he heard the gentle sound of her breathing speed and he elegantly reached for a soft towel. As Loki stood from the tub, he wrapped the warm thick cloth around her in the motion of a hug, kissing her neck gently when he came close. She could feel his silky black hair against her damp cheek and she shuddered softly. "Now, my dear, the main event."

And once again Victor lifted the woman in his arms, though this time with much more urgency. Loki moaned softly, and nibbled at his neck as he brought her to his bed. Laying her against the rich jewel toned blankets, he pulled the towel from around her and the cold air struck her body in a painfully sensual way. Off came the top of his metal-suit and the goddess let her eyes appreciate his form; he was not the unattractive man he seemed to believe. His body was just as finely made as his face; tan skin smooth over a well built frame that any of the gods would have appreciated.

"A fair ruler must treat you as any other woman that would come to him in such a manner." The gypsy whispered and Loki grinned, running her fingers out to fan her ebony mane around her and propping herself against his pillows. "Oh, I insist, you simply must be fair with me." She laughed, half-mocking the implication that he was so often given this chance. Before she could reconsider the meaning of the dictator's words, he had her legs pressed to her chest and his hand was coming down hard against the pale curve of her shapely ass. "I do not entertain interest in cheap harlots, Loki." Doom growled and Loki squeaked in shock. This was rough for any form of foreplay, and she trembled in shock and fear that really what he had wanted was to punish her for all the times that she had angered him.

His hand was falling harshly against her bottom, and it echoed in the room, skin landing hard against skin. She tried her best to turn away from him, whimpering out a complaint to try to end the spanking when his hand only gripped her ankles more tightly and pressed her knees more firmly to her chest. "That's too much, Victor, stop! You know I meant sexually!" She groaned and she could see his amusement clearly. "If I were to tell you that Doom enjoys a touch of violence in his bedchambers, would you truly be shocked?" The dictator inquired, hand continuing to redden the skin before him in hard steady blows. Loki squirmed in his grasp, trying to move away and finding that as powerful as her form was it was not meant anymore for physical challenges than her previous one. She couldn't move from the position that she was in.

The hand kept falling against her till she found she could no longer feel the cold of the chamber, because heat came from the way he was punishing her soft skin. The sting was worse for every trickle of water left from the bath and she whimpered when he dampened his hand against her still moist hair. "No!" She sobbed, "I didn't mean this!" Laughing, the dictator never even paused his assault to hear her out. "I recall that the conditions of your offer were anything that I desired from your body." He reminded the goddess and Loki swore, throwing her palms down against his bed and arching her back.

Her tantrum was brief but there was more desire in the man's expression now as he reached for his belt. Her breathing sped when she saw his intentions, and she struggled further, shaking her head at the man. When he folded the belt in two the Asgardian wailed, trying her best to pull away from him before the leather whistled through the air. He let the first stripe cover her upper thighs for the attempt, smiling cruelly in enjoyment.

It was humiliating the way that he could hold her so tightly with one hand, pinning her so completely for this treatment and she sobbed that her struggling was no match for his strength. He could see every inch of her body perfectly in this way, and the most private parts of her were subject for his deviant ways. The sting of the leather against her skin was leaving red marks against the flush of pink that his hand had painted her bottom, and she threw her hands down against the bed as she cried. It hurt more than she would have expected, especially as he moved from the fullest part of her buttocks to the curve of where she sat. Loki screeched as Doom allowed his focus to stay there, seeming to enjoy the suffering she was taking.

As tears poured from her eyes he stopped, and she was thrown to the ground roughly. The trickster sobbed at the feel of the hard stone against her punished backside and as her hand tried desperately to rub away the sting, she heard Victor unfasten the fly of his pants. He had taken pleasure in the whipping that he had given her, and that was clear now as he bared himself to her. "Put your lying mouth to good use." He demanded and grabbed a fistful of black hair, pulling her head to the same level as his cock. Loki parted her trembling lips and took the tip of his arousal into her mouth; gently pressing her lips around it.

He tasted like sandalwood and amber, and as she slowly worked to take him into her throat, she could feel the weight of his erection press against her tongue. Then with a thrust of Doom's hips he was all the way into her mouth, pressing deep inside of her in that manner. Tears trickled down her pale cheeks as she was taken in that way, one hand clutching her hair and the other holding her face still as he continued. It seemed long moments of this torment passed, Loki's throat ravaged by the arousal of the sorcerer before finally he came, her only warning a roughly whispered demand. "Swallow."

Loki swallowed quickly, doing her best to accept his seed as it came. Finally sitting back against the cold stone floor with a broken sob, the goddess wiped away the lipstick that had smeared down her chin. She had come here seeking something entirely different from what he had given her and she felt used, and ashamed of her treatment. For his part, Doom seemed once again unmoved and he quickly righted himself. He walked past the whimpering goddess with little interest, and entered the bathroom to retrieve her gown.

He threw the dress to her upon his return, and as she hurried to dress, he sorted through a collection of small glass perfume bottles. He casually handed the one that he had chosen to Loki, and she snatched it from him angrily, her hand shaking as she took the swirled purple bottle. She gripped it tightly to her breast and met the sorcerer's eyes when he spoke, tears still shining in her eyelashes. "Mind you, Loki, there is no spell for love. This merely increases their lust for the first person they see; hope that it's you."

With an angry wail, Loki disappeared.


End file.
